Phantom Tower
Overview The Phantom Tower is a series of special missions available from 03/29/2012 until 04/16/2012 (at time of writing). The primary goal is to obtain Relic pieces, which can be gained by defeating the bosses which live on every fifth (multiple of 5) floor. Once 6 Relic pieces are collected, a unique Summon is gained, which grants a powerful A-rank monster (Fairy Doyen Tita for Rancor Guild, Punisher Sphinx for Tyranny Guild, and Nether World Dragon for Sin Guild.) There are also several monsters that, at this time, appear only available by random drop during missions. Fairy Doyen Tita will be awarded twice (floors 100 and 200) only. At each 100th floor after, a random A-tier monster will be awarded by the unique summon. Bosses Bosses are essentially identical to normal mission bosses, though have different drops. So far, gold, ally points, battle potions and energy potion drops have been observed in addition to Relic pieces. Bosses exist at the end of every 5th floor (5, 10, 15, 25, etc). Other Rewards At the end of the event, Ateam has announced that they will be awarding some valuable prizes to the highest-ranking players, including an AA-rank monster and several regular or premium items. General Information, Tips & Tricks Based on one player's playthrough, the 6th Relic piece drops on the 100th floor, and it is suspected that this is the case for every 100th floor after. This means that if a player wants to have an A+ rank unique monster, they will have to play until at least the 200th floor of the Phantom Tower. Additionally, it should be noted that there are also random "Mini Energy Potions" that are awarded occasionally during progression, which add +20 Energy. This can be a great help at times, though players in higher levels of the Tower will feel minimal benefit from this. In addition, the availabilty of progression monsters from random dark summons allows the player to advance 2-6x faster through floors in the Phantom Tower. Those progression monsters, Bayard the Steel Horse, Lewd Twist Lologi and Hellfield Devil Asura can only be obtained through random drops from Dark Summons. Both Bayard(A) and Asura(A) offer 2x the progression with their + editions granting 4x. Lewd Twist Lologi comes with 3x at (A) and 6x on the + edition. The progression is granted only when that moster is in the lead position and you use a monster of your own guild. Finally, note that the Tower awards more XP per mission than regular missions. Regular missions award XP at a 1:1 Energy:XP ratio, but Tower missions award XP at an n:n+1 ratio (So a 5 energy mission would award 6 XP). This means that all players that are mission-oriented or level-oriented will benefit from doing Tower missions more than regular ones, though the returns diminish as Tower missions consume more and more Energy per mission (as 2 XP for 1 Energy is a 200% return, but 11 XP for 10 Energy is only a 110% return.) Category:Tower Events